


Mutsumix 100 Themes Challenge

by kakashizgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Anal Sex, Blood, Drabble Collection, Fingering, Frotting, Kissing, M/M, Mutsumix, Obsessive Love, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago, the doujinshi circle known as Mutsumix created a link on their website to a 100 theme challenge that they came up with for ItaSasu lovers.  I will dump my drabbles that I have done for this here.  I hope to actually finish it one day before i die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Older Brother

The love that Sasuke shared for his older brother, his _nii-san_ , was heady, intoxicating. It was like a sparkling feeling that would wash over him when he least expected it. When Itachi would smile at him and those tender lines would form around dark depthless pools that could bleed to deadly Sharingan at a moment’s notice; when Itachi’s hand would unintentionally brush against his at the dinner table, or their thighs would do so in the same manner… that feeling would fill him. 

His heart would swell within his chest, and sometimes other parts of his body would swell as well, like when Itachi would tuck him in at night and gently, so very tenderly, touch his lips to Sasuke’s and whisper, _‘I love you, otouto’_. He would feel it when Itachi would step out of the shower and he would catch a glimpse of that milky white complexion, those exquisitely toned muscles, and hair that was blacker than the outer reaches of the universe...

His heart would tremble in his chest and his knees would become weak and feeble, and he would dream of touching his older brother in the most forbidden and delicious ways. Sasuke desired his older brother more than life itself, yet he seemed so far away.


	2. Younger Brother

When he would pull up that old blue quilt-- that old blue quilt that was softened and worn with the passage of time, he would look into the face of an angel. His younger brother’s skin seemed to very nearly glow in the diffused moonlight that would filter through the shutters of his bedroom windows. Itachi longed to reach out and touch that skin… skin so smooth it looked like a perfect pearl; a priceless treasure. 

Sasuke was Itachi’s priceless treasure. His value was far above anything tangible. Far above anything spiritual. He longed to be close to his baby brother… forever. 

The shimmering eyes that watched him, were full of trust, full of respect, and full of love. He longed for the privilege to be allowed to look upon that tender face each and every night, and to awaken to that sleepy smile each morning. He would run his fingers through his baby brother’s silky black hair and smile. He would kiss the sweetness of his mouth goodnight and embrace him. His single path in life was to find a way to get closer to his brother, and he wanted him more than life itself.


	3. A person who holds/possesses the name of Uchiha

Belonging to the Uchiha clan had always been more of a burden to Itachi than anything else. He longed to be free from its expectations and its position of authority. Itachi Uchiha was a peaceful man, and he cursed himself in his own private hell for his innate abilities toward perfection. He was perfect. Each move, each jutsu, each technique, each and every single thing he did came out as perfection. Until it came to Sasuke.

His adorable younger brother whose warm embraces and tender kisses showered him with affection and caused his pulse to quicken and his cock to swell in his pants. He wanted to be with Sasuke in a way that was entirely unnatural… and in a way that was quite forbidden… and in a way that would threaten his very place in the world if he were to succumb to it. 

So he fought his urges; and fighting those very urges became the hardest thing that he had ever had to do… and the most delightful. Letting himself be drawn to the edge and then using his resolve to withdraw from those reckless situations left him tightly strung and tantalized in the most delectable ways. And it was in those times that he was able to bring himself the most exquisite pleasure by his own hand.


	4. Fire (Katon Jutsu)

“I should have expected that you’d never be as good as your brother. Someone of his talent is a quite a rarity, Sasuke.” Sasuke watched his father walk away and tears filled his eyes. He sat on the dock overlooking the lake behind their house as his heart felt as if it may very well burst in his chest. There was so much pressure on it, he felt as if it could simply stop beating at any moment. He wanted desperately to be as good as Itachi, but what Father said was true. He would never be as good as his beautiful older brother. 

Sasuke gasped softly when he felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder. He’d been sitting on the edge of the dock, squeezing his knees to his chest and rocking… thinking… fretting. “Otouto.” The voice in his ear was dark and thick and sweet like chocolate and made him tremble. “What’s wrong?” 

“I can’t do Katon, and-- and I’ve disappointed Father again.” The slight voice was quiet and sounded so small and innocent to Itachi’s ears. He scooped up the little bundle that was his baby brother and held him tight as wave after wave of emotion flooded through him. He desired to protect Sasuke and he desired more than anything to be with Sasuke… forever. “Don’t worry, otouto. I’ll teach you…”

“Really, nii-chan? Really, you’ll teach me?”

“Hai, Sasuke, I will.” 

Large naïve eyes widened in thankfulness. “I love you nii-chan! I love you so much.” The little Uchiha flung his arms tightly around his brother’s neck.

The words came so easily to him, and Itachi wished that could stay this way forever and the fire that burned within him was hot and sweet and burned with even greater intensity.


	5. Dusk/Twilight

There in the twilight, he could see Itachi’s true beauty as the light reflected a pink shimmer on his hair, causing him to look quite like the ethereal angel that he was to Sasuke. “You are completely adorable, otouto,” Itachi purred against Sasuke’s ear. 

Sasuke blushed. Today was his 13th birthday and they had celebrated with a party with family and friends. Sasuke and Itachi had stolen away to the dock where they often sat in the late evenings watching the sunset in the west. They would sit there, sometimes in complete silence and other times they talked, but today, was different. Today, Itachi was touching him in a way that one brother should _never_ touch another brother.

Sasuke let his eyes slide closed as his brother’s warm breath fanned across his cheek, tickling through the soft curtains of blackness that framed his face. His head fell gently back as a sultry moan slipped from between moist lips as Itachi’s hands roamed into places that they should never touch… forbidden and delicious places. 

“Touch me, nii-san,” he begged for what he wanted-- for what he had always wanted. 

“Do you like it, otouto? When I touch you here?” The words of his 18 year old brother were sexy and seductive. 

Sasuke nodded. _“Please touch me more,”_ he begged as he surrendered to his older brother there on the dock in the soft pink rays of a dying sun.


	6. Daybreak

Morning light filters in through the open window along with a cool autumn breeze. We’ve only just dozed off a few moments ago, and you’re still sleeping beside me. Your warmth entices me and makes me feel safe. Your gentle respirations remind me that we’re still alive, and we’re alive together. We’ve been through so much-- so much agony and so much heartache… and now here we are finally together, and the morning light is dawning. Dawning on us, dawning on our lovemaking, dawning on our oneness. You took me all night long, over and over and your stamina never weakened. You only wanted more of me… to feel me, burning hot with need against you, begging you over and over to do those secret forbidden things to me. Those things that only you and I are privy to. Those things that only you and I can do for one another. I run my fingers through your long dark hair; hair that feels as soft as silk and reminds that it is the place where I long to hide. Wrap me up in your arms, envelope me with your love and enclose me in the sanctuary that is you. My nii-san.


	7. Tanabata

“Alright Sasuke, put yours in,” Itachi whispered as they both set their written wishes down in the gentle rushing waters of the Nakano River. They had found a quiet spot on the other side of the riverbank in a deserted area away from the festive crowds of people. Tonight was the Tanabata Festival and they had finally found a place to steal away together where they could be alone. 

“There,” Sasuke smiled as he watched their secret wishes inscribed on small pieces of paper take float down the river. “I hope mine comes true,” he said softly, turning to face Itachi. 

The older boy slid his arms around Sasuke’s waist taking him in a loving embrace. He had been dying to get his hands on the younger boy all night and now that the chance had arisen, he was taking advantage of it. “What did you wish for, otouto?”

“I wished that we could be together forever,” he spoke against Itachi’s feverish lips as they touched his own, between the bites and licks that the older boy was using to sweetly assault his mouth. 

“That, otouto, I will personally guarantee will come to pass.” 

“How can you be so sure, nii-san… that we’ll be together forever?” 

“Because there’s no one that I’d rather be with than you, Sasuke… I would rather die than lose you… so it’s settled. We’ll be together forever.” 

“I love you so much, Itachi,” Sasuke opened his mouth, allowing his brother to take full advantage of him, moaning softly against Itachi’s touches as the older boy pulled the silken tie that held his kimono together in the front, exposing so much bare flesh that it took his breath away there in the moonlight.


	8. Pursuit of Knowledge (Training)

“Not so hard Sasuke… some things are more about finesse than strength… especially in the way of the ninja,” Itachi’s eyes glimmered in the soft pink light of the dying sun. 

They had been practicing late each evening in the forest, and Itachi was helping him to hone his shuriken skills to the fine execution that he himself possessed. 

Sasuke chuckled darkly, catching that distinctly sexual hunger in his brother’s eyes. “Where else is finesse better than strength, onii-chan?” the younger boy purred softly, dropping the shuriken to the ground with a soft thud. 

Itachi smirked, moving in on his lithe target and taking him in a warm wet kiss. “Mmm… it’s better when I kiss you… and it’s better when you suck my cock, and it’s much… _much_ better when you ride me in that slow sexy way that completely blows my mind…” he kissed his brother deeper and more sensually than before, his tongue seeking out all those sweetly forbidden places that made Sasuke limp in his arms. 

“Will you show me again?” Sasuke murmured into Itachi’s mouth, clinging to him like a child. He needed Itachi to take him again. This was their evening ritual. They would come to the forest to train together in the pursuit of knowledge, and would end as flesh entangled together, knowing nothing more than the deliciousness of one another’s bodies.


	9. Sharingan

Eyes like blood, capable of murder and deathly illusion-- as deep as the pits of hell and full of love. I look into your eyes night after night, I gaze into your Sharingan, your ancient bloodline limit, and I see myself there. I wonder what you see when you look down into mine. When you stare past my soul, and through to the innermost parts of my being. You see the real me-- the stripped down, naked version. The one without facades or pretenses. You see _me_ \-- and you love _me_ \-- and you want _me_. _The real me_. The one who is so deeply in love with you that I don’t feel like my heart would continue beating or my lungs continue breathing without you. I’m consumed by you and I long to be with you forever. 

Touch me, hold me, mark me as yours. Forever be mine, my brother… _my lover_.


	10. The Night of a Full Moon

“Look, nii-san. It’s a full moon tonight,” the younger Uchiha pointed out the open bedroom window toward the softly lit night sky, smiling faintly. 

“So it is,” his older brother murmured, sliding his hands around the waist of the smaller frame before him. “You know what they say about full moons, ne?” 

“No, what do they say?” he whispered softly, melting back into Itachi’s arms. This was his favorite feeling in the whole world--being embraced in the strong arms of his nii-san. 

“They say that it brings out the beast in men…” warm wet kisses laced with hunger moved across the younger boy’s shoulder, causing a tremble of anticipation to shiver through his slighter body. 

“Oh, nii-chan,” was the heated gasp that left his lips and drifted onto the night air as he was lifted into the strong arms of his brother and carried to his bed. 

Itachi wasted no time in removing the clothing that limited the skin-on-skin contact he so achingly desired. “You’re already hard, otouto. That’s nice,” Itachi muttered as he thumbed the wet slit of the head of his brother’s cock. Sasuke’s body arched needfully against his brother, longing to feel that touch that only his nii-san could offer him.

Their matching bare erections brushed against each other, making Itachi groan and Sasuke sigh seductively. His mouth was covered again in a feverishly passionate kiss, as the older boy’s tongue thrust deeply into its hot sweet depths. 

Skillfully trained, deadly fingers wrapped around both burning lengths, expertly teasing and stroking them, using their own wetness to lubricate them. So hot, so filled with lust for each other, Itachi moved his hand faster with more earnestness, pressing his balls flush against Sasuke’s. “Come with me, otouto,” he droned in his baby brother’s ear, “come with your aniki.” 

And together, they met their delicious release by the light of the full moon.


	11. Fireflies

“Don’t leave me tonight, otouto,” the older teen breathed against the soft warmth of the nightshirt. He had been this close before. He had comforted the younger boy on many occasions, but tonight the tables had turned. 

The emptiness that he felt inside was like total desolation, and the only life… the only light… the only love in his life was standing before him and attempting to leave the comfort and enclosure of his room. 

“Nii-chan… please don’t be sad,” came gentle words, magical and enchanting like the fireflies they had captured together that night in the small jar that sat on Itachi’s dresser even now, glowing serene and phosphorescent in the darkness. “I’ll stay if you promise to hold me close,” Sasuke murmured running long fingers through the black locks of hair that fell across his brother’s shoulders.

“I promise otouto. I’ll hold you close and I’ll never let you go…”


	12. 7 Years Old and 12 Years Old

“Nii-san, it hurts bad,” Sasuke whimpered softly from his seat on a wide old tree stump.

He had ran after Itachi into the forest to retrieve kunai from the various targets and had tripped over a large thick tree root and fallen, gouging a sharp stick that was poking up out of the ground into his tender inner thigh. 

“It’s pretty deep,” Itachi murmured, hissing as he watched the blood begin to ooze out in a thick red cascade. He ran his fingertips along the vital fluid letting it coat his finger tips. There was really nothing he could do to stop the flow. It was more of a gash, but upon examining it, Itachi decided that it wasn’t bad enough to require stitches. 

He leaned in to kiss Sasuke’s thigh, letting the coppery flow touch his tongue. He didn’t want to let the boy know that he was getting aroused at thought of licking the blood from his wound. That wouldn’t do. Sasuke couldn’t know how truly perverted he actually was. Sasuke knew that the older boy enjoyed sucking other body fluids from his flesh, but blood? That would be a bit upsetting. 

“Mmm… Sasuke. Everything about you is sweet.” 

Sasuke moaned at the feeling of Itachi’s talented tongue cleaning his wound, pressing it against the laceration, stopping the flow. When he was satisfied, his tongue moved further up the boy’s thigh, pushing the white shorts up toward his groin, licking and teasing at the pale ivory skin.


	13. 12 Years Old and 17 Years Old

“How about we take these off?” Itachi droned as he was already sliding the shorts down the boy’s lean legs and off his feet revealing the delectable pink cock and balls laying against his pale abdomen and groin. “Mmm… you’re already so very aroused.” Itachi hummed and teased his baby brother.

Sasuke blushed profusely, looking down at his member. He was growing bigger and apparently he was going to be blessed in all the same areas that Itachi was. He smiled bashfully as he realized that his cock was getting quite large for someone of the young age of twelve. 

Itachi smiled back at him, enjoying the view of his sexy little brother, spreading his legs eagerly on the stump. This special spot in the woods had become their secret meeting place. This large old tree stump where Itachi had made him feel so incredible, so many times before. It had become like an altar for carnal worship.

“If you want I’ll let you fuck me again,” he crooned softly to Itachi, pushing his hips up slightly, and tempting his gorgeous older brother with a coy smile. “Doesn’t that sound like fun?” Sasuke’s body had made up its own mind to ignore whether or not this was right or wrong, and whether they got caught or not. All he wanted was to feel Itachi inside him again.


	14. 15 Years Old and 20 Years Old

“Nnnh, yeah… do it like that…” Sasuke murmured as he pulled his own thighs back hard; Thick sweet juices were flowing heavily from the tip of his cock coating his smooth pale stomach like honey as Itachi’s hips pistoned in and out of his brother’s tight body over and over again.

“You feel so good, nii-san,” Sasuke moaned as he wrapped his legs tightly around Itachi. 

“So do you,” Itachi’s breaths were ragged as he panted out the words that were so fucking true they made his head spin. He’d been doing this for so long… so many years with his otouto, and it never ceased to amaze him how Sasuke’s ass never got loose-- it always felt like it might very well pull his cock off, the way it clenched around him and milked him hard with unimaginable intensity. 

“I miss you being at home,” Sasuke murmured after they were finished and Itachi lay limp and boneless against him. 

“Only two more years, otouto, and we’ll be together forever.”

Their plan was to move in together when Sasuke turned seventeen, and finished with his shinobi training. He would be considered of legal age then, too. They had already told their parents that they were planning on living together… of course okaa-san and otou-san had no idea what they meant by [i]living together[/i]. Itachi had already rented a two bedroom apartment on the outskirts of town, and they were able to meet there and enjoy their secret rendezvous together. They had finally been able to give up their meeting place in the woods on the old tree stump in lieu of Itachi’s warm bed, entangled together in his soft white sheets.


	15. The Way Back/The Way Home

“Come on Sasuke,” Itachi murmured as he turned to head down a path that was definitely not the way back home, in fact it was in the opposite direction from the way Itachi was leading him. 

“But, nii-san… that’s the wrong way,” Sasuke whispered, feeling his whole body trembling with fear. He wanted to follow. He did. He never wanted to follow anyone else. He knew the path was the wrong way, but he still felt the overwhelming desire to run after his beloved brother in spite of it all.

“Don’t be afraid otouto… just take my hand. I promise to protect you with my life.” 

Sasuke blushed and looked away, tears stinging at his eyes. How did Itachi always manage to do this to him? He was spellbound by his elder sibling. Itachi Uchiha could literally make him do anything he wanted; and as usual Sasuke found himself at his mercy. 

“But how will we ever find our way home if he take the wrong path?” Sasuke questioned desperately, clinging to the black cloak his brother wore. 

“We won’t, otouto… but at least this way, we can be together.”


	16. Father

We looked down at the casket together. Our father lay there still and motionless, a peaceful expression gracing his fierce features. Your arm encircled me, as if comforting me. Only I know the truth. You were more of a father to me than he ever was. You were my mentor, you were my rock and the one thing I could cling to. You were constant and strong, steady and unchanging. The one thing in my life that I held dear. You were everything to me. I never needed anything but you, and still you’re all that I’ll ever need. I wrap my arms around you tightly, embracing your strength. I bury my face in your chest, breathing in your scent, feeling your heartbeat against my skin. I can’t wait to go home and be with you alone again, my precious aniki.


	17. Mother

We looked down in the casket together. Our mother lay there still and motionless, her beautiful features thankfully unmarred by the way they had died. You embraced me, and you comforted me, and only I knew that you had always given me everything that she could never give me. You loved me in my darkest hours. You held me close and accepted me and understood me in ways that no one could ever understand me. Our bond can never be broken… our bond as brothers; our bond as lovers. When everything in my life was stark and cold and broken, you were there with your unconditional love, your warm smile, your tender embrace. You’ve loved me through more than anyone else ever could, nor would I ever want anyone else to love me like you’ve loved me. Something is deeply amiss within me, because I’m glad now that we can go home and be alone together forever, my dearest otouto.


	18. Warmth

I can feel you next to me, your body tangled up with mine, and the feelings that stream from you into me are inexpressible. People would say that our relationship is dark, dirty, forbidden and wrong; but I know better because I know what we share together. I know the way that I feel when I’m with you and that it compares to nothing else I’ve ever known. The feeling of your arms around me, like eagle’s wings wrapping me up and making me secure. Your love surrounding me, your peace calming the raging storms inside of me… when everything is stripped away from me and I’m left naked and bare, in a state of death, you come and your fill me with yourself, you cover me in your love and I find myself renewed and brought to life, resurrected in your light and warmth.


	19. Loneliness

“Itachi, I miss you,” his voice was unsettled and despondency entangled with his words. 

“I know, otouto. I’ll be home soon; I promise.” Itachi smiled on the other end of the line. 

“I’m touching myself nii-san… I’m pretending that it’s you touching me,” Sasuke droned huskily, crooking his neck to cradle the phone, freeing up both hands to fondle his erection and warm sensitive balls. 

He was laying on his bed at home alone. Itachi had been gone for days and his body and mind were crying out for his older brother-- his lover.

Itachi groaned softly into the receiver as he reached down to palm at front of his pants, and the hardness that had taken over his own member. 

“I want to come, Itachi… I want you so badly, I can’t stand it,” his voice was desperate as he listened for his older brother’s deep sexy timbre to fill his ear from the other end.

“You want to come, otouto? Then touch yourself for me… think about how hot and hard it feels rubbing against mine when we’re in bed together. I’ll bet it’s really swollen right now, isn’t it?

“Yeah…” Sasuke whispered, his hand moving quicker along the heated flesh, teasing his body in the most delicious way.

“I’ll bet it feels so hot in your hand right now doesn’t it?” 

“Mmhmm…”

“Otouto?”

“Yeah?” Sasuke’s voice had become more strained now, a frayed moan ripping from his lips as he continued the back and forth movements of his hand now over the silky slick flesh.

“Mmm… is it that nice pink color that it turns when it’s so horny for my big cock? Yes, I bet it is. It’s oozing that yummy hot sweet stuff from the tip right now too… and I want to lick it so badly that I can hardly stand not being able to be with you.” 

“Onii-chan…” Sasuke’s voice was a heavy moan-tinged sigh. 

“Come for me Sasuke… and imagine me fucking you… imagine me sliding my long thick cock in and out of your hot little body. Imagine how deep you take me and how much you love to feel me banging that pretty ass of yours.”

“Itachi… I’m coming!”

“That’s it Sasuke… come for me. _Come for your brother…_ ”

“Please come home soon, Itachi… I’m so lonely without you.”


	20. Separation

“The two of you need to stop spending so much time together. Your mother and I are a bit concerned that you’re becoming too dependent on one another. It’s not healthy.”

Sasuke looked down at his knees, refusing to look at his father. His eyes stung with tears and a lump had formed in his throat that refused to go down. The words tore at his heart and caused his stomach to turn somersaults. He wanted to look at Itachi more than anything. He wanted to know that his brother felt the same way that he did. He stole a glance in his aniki’s direction only to see his eyes boring into his father in a cold steeliness that made his heart thud in his chest.

Itachi was angry. He wasn’t happy about what his father was saying, but he refused to allow any telltale signs bleed through. But Sasuke could sense the animosity growing in the warm body seated beside him on the couch in the family room.

“You need to find other friends… you need to meet some girls… we’re worried about you,” Mikoto crooned softly. 

“I’m not interested in anyone else,” Itachi stated flatly, completely unmoved by his parents’ speech. “And Sasuke’s not either.”

Their parents dismissed them shortly afterwards with much bewilderment. 

Itachi and Sasuke went upstairs to Itachi’s bedroom and locked the door.


End file.
